The End Of A Kingdom
by ff9moonie
Summary: When life ends, you try not to believe it. When your heart breaks, you keep your mind numb and unfocused. When tragedy strikes, you run...and may die.


I imagine you thought I was gone from this fanfiction world. Alas you are not that lucky. I've been reading ACT practice junk for awhile and I needed to unwind. Granted some of you might want me to update Third Time's The Charm, which I am sorry I have not, I felt the need to write in this mood and style. I do however need to go back and edit that story for all of you, since there are numerous mistakes... Anyways, this is a one-shot, because there is no telling when I shall write again. It is short, mostly of the fact that my mind was beginning to drift and I wanted a well written ended rather than one that was just, hmm, what's the word, boring?I guess yes that that is the word. Here's to us ACT takers that need a breather! :)

* * *

The End Of A Kingdom

OneShot

"...and it beat and cried for bloodshed..."

* * *

I heard no yell, no scream, nor sound. I felt no fear, but my own numbness and a dull realization. I tried to scream, yet my throat felt clogged like a thick fog allowing no light to penetrate on the dusty morning overlooking the mountains. My eyes widened. My hands flew forward and I tried once again to utter a word. It mattered not to me what it was, but to hear my voice at that moment seemed a precious thing. I was rooted to my spot, mute, deaf, and I was losing my sight. My vision blurred and I could not feel the sting of tears well in my eyes or the downpour on my cheeks that turned pale moments ago. I frozen in mind and body with the clock ticking away, marking my moments, your moment, and the time we had left.

The blast pushed me through the glass allowing me to fall and the screams of pain, the yell of orders, and the sounds of battle and the hatred and fear and heartbreak reached my ears. They bled in sadness and remorse of the dying and broken. I felt my eardrums would pop and I wished to be deaf once more. My fear wanted to escape that numbness, but I let it not. My numbness seemed trivial to keep amid this chaos. My heart could not accept this and so I believed that the trivial was of the utmost importance. I tried, forced, sealed my mind to have the on goings around me kept to that dull sharp less realization, where this was not going to end where it was going. I shut my eyes and clenched my hands into fists over my glass heart and curled up. All this happened in a matter of endless moments, but I still fell and the hurt was creeping up on me along with the fear.

I hit the blood soaked grass with a tremendous force and lightweight fall that defied what could have caused my death. A metallic smell assaulted my nostrils that almost broke my initiative to remain numb and to just allow that my realization was a farce that I must overcome. My tears fell and fell and poured from my sockets as if I had the ocean in me ready to burst. My glass heart was breaking piece by piece as I saw the bodies littered around me and faces dear to me blank and n breathe escaping their lips or the rise and fall of their chest.

Their faces brought my mind to surface from the abyss it was in and I knew that it was the end for me and everyone else. My heart broke faster and it beat and cried for bloodshed to end, allowing the serenity of before to return and save us. I was powerless and another glance at my kin and friends and my love of generations was enough to cause my heart to explode and disintegrate. That dull sharp less realization was no more and with it came piercing through that it was over. My mother's kingdom was no more and she was left to bring us alive again to a new world where we must start over, forgetting everything with the most powerful object and help of a child and her glaive. Her life would be lost and ours saved. It was the end of a kingdom to be alive no more.

* * *

I warned you that it was short. Well, however short it may be, please and thank you for reviews. You never know, they might inspire me to write some more...

7:26 PM 06/08/09

-ffgirlmoonie


End file.
